The Argument
by Aliquis
Summary: Elphaba watched the girl for a solid minute before understanding hit. There was little concrete evidence, but she all too quickly recognized the signs. Someone had insulted Galinda."


Galinda's voice rose tentatively over the dull crackling of the fire. "Elphaba, is it possible—that is to say, can one mark intelligence?"

Elphaba stared, "_Mark_ intelligence?"

"It's just that—I was wondering about the ability to think." She admitted with a nervous air, "Being stupid or intelligent, I mean. How would one know if someone were intelligent?"

Elphaba frowned, returning to her notes, "Galinda, there is no scientific way to determine intelligence. Surely you know—" As if she suddenly realized the absurdity of the topic, she raised her eyes, "Wait, why are you asking?"

"No reason." Galinda answered a little too quickly, brushing off her skirt as she stood. "Its very fine out tonight, isn't it? I think I'll take a walk."

Confused, Elphaba watched the girl for a solid minute before understanding hit. There was little concrete evidence, but she all too quickly recognized the signs. Someone had insulted Galinda. She couldn't comprehend who would say such a thing, but as she sat there awkwardly she realized she had a decision to make. Ignore Galinda's attempts to talk or acknowledge them. Elphaba inwardly struggled. They barely spoke on superficial levels as it was. There was little guarantee her questioning the blonde would turn out to be a success, but at the same time, she couldn't help but be curious.

Bracing herself, Elphaba decided.

"Galinda, did someone say something to you?"

No response.

Her discomfort increased, "You don't think you're stupid do you?"

Galinda's shoulders tensed visibly.

Elphaba sighed, "Vain, emotional, girly—" Galinda snorted while Elphaba continued to gauge the girl's reactions. "but stupid? No. However, one might wonder why it is you cater to the part so often. Galinda, you're observant once you get going—"

"But you think I'm stupid."

Elphaba frowned, feeling vaguely irritated. "Didn't you just hear me?"

Galinda swiftly turned, her eyes wet and angry. "Oh, I believe I understand you perfectly!"

The silence that followed was as awkward as it was sudden. A wave of embarrassment flooded Galinda's stricken features as she moved self-consciously away to continue buttoning her coat rapidly with little success. Elphaba, wide-eyed and unsure of how to proceed with her distressed roommate, averted her eyes quickly down to the bedspread. The only person in the past she'd ever comforted was Nessa, and she'd made a rotten job of it. Why did she decide to try again? Her mind warred. She was admittedly irritated at being ignored when she was being so uncommonly nice. Would it kill Galinda to listen to her? Did she know how difficult it was to talk to her?

Sighing shakily, Elphaba slid off the bed with a brittle sort of determination. Galinda's hair was a tad mussed from behind, which was also out of the ordinary, but then again there was hardly any look Galinda couldn't pull off. She looked beautiful, even disheveled. Elphaba placed a steady hand on Galinda's trembling shoulder and waited. No hysterics, no more break-downs. Just silence.

Galinda turned slowly to face Elphaba, eyes steady and clear, if not a little red along the edges. It was a very strange thing to not see the blonde smile. Galinda's mouth seemed to be opening as if to remark upon something important, but the moment was broken swiftly with a bang at the door.

"_Galinda! Are you in there?"_

"_Pfannee, don't forget, its Glinda now."_

A laugh, _"Galinda or-- whomever you are, come out! We've been waiting for ages!"_

This seemed to snap Galinda out of her reverie as she fled quickly to one of her many mirrors. Elphaba, feeling awkward at the sudden transition, gathered a book reluctantly from her bed and shuffled to sit beside the fire.

Galinda yelled at the door, "Give me a moment!" Elphaba snorted. She didn't understand Galinda's choice in companions. Of all the selfish, cruel people, she had picked the worst. They came up with the most degrading insults, the worst pranks, and of course had the most money in the school so they literally could afford not to give a damn. Although Pfanee and Shenshen were not particularly attractive, they dressed and primped well enough to sparkle with the best of them. For some obscure reason it gave her an immense sense of satisfaction that, even in their prime, neither of those pigs could trump Galinda when it came to natural beauty.

Elphaba, who hadn't been reading at all, glanced up from her book just in time to see Galinda make her way hurriedly to the door, looking for the world as though she'd just spent the entire afternoon not caring what other people thought of her. It was an amazing transformation, Elphaba admitted to herself with an embarrassing sense of awe. Galinda paused at the door and glanced uncertainly back at Elphaba, obviously unsure as to whether an apology or thanks was in order. But then, seeming to decide that neither was preferable, she swung the door open with a large smile.

"Girls!" she trilled.

"Look at that, Shenshen, she finally remembered we were here!" Came the dry response as the door clicked closed.

Shenshen laughed sharply, _"Took her long enough! You'd think she didn't think at all!"_

Elphaba's eyes widened.

"_Now, now, let's be fair—she does think. About makeup!"_ The giggling continued.

"_Oh girls!"_ Galinda giggled back, but Elphaba just stared in horror into the fire as the retreating voices eventually disappeared, numb and somehow inexplicably sad.

"Lurline, Galinda." Elphaba swore quietly as the fire crackled on.


End file.
